


Not to Pry

by GoodJanet



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Morning After, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Seth asks too many questions for Doug's tastes.





	Not to Pry

It’s early. The sky outside is grey, and the smell of impending rain hangs in the air. Doug watches from his bed as Seth redresses. He wants to get home to change lest anyone notice he’s dressed in yesterday’s clothes. 

As Seth reties his tie, he glances over to see Doug watching him. It’s not as unnerving as it once was, and Seth tries not to think how that’s probably exactly how Doug wants him to feel.

It feels awkward to let the silence hang, so, for lack of anything better to say, Seth asks a question that’s been on his mind for a while:

“Have you and Underwood ever—”

“No,” is Doug’s quick answer.

Seth’s brows furrow.

“Really?”

Doug blinks slowly at him, as though he were trying to control his ever-present anger, before responding.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

Shirt buttoned and tie tied, Seth sits on Doug’s bed to pull on his shoes and socks.

“It’s just that I see how you look at each other. You always look at each other like there’s no one else in the room, you know?”

“I’m aware.”

Seth huffs a laugh. Of course he was.

“So is it true about him and Meechum then? They always had that look too. There were rumors…”

Seth’s voice dies out when Doug continues looking at him with cold eyes.

“I think you should stop talking now.”

“Right.” Seth stands up and grabs his jacket. He had obviously struck a nerve, and he knows it’s time to go. “I’ll see you at the office.”

Seth hangs in the doorway for a moment, expecting Doug to at least say goodbye, but he doesn’t. He merely watches Seth before settling himself back into bed, back to him, sheets pulled up over his naked frame. Seth closes the door and quickly exits Seth’s house. Suddenly it didn’t feel as welcoming as it had been the night before.

He had a feeling he was going to end up regretting starting a relationship with Doug Stamper at all.


End file.
